Super Perfect Cell, Final Form Cooler and Dabura vs Kid Buu
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: Cell and Dabura had finally convinced King Yenma to let them fight against each other. With Cooler beeing the spectator, they just wanted to know who is stronger. But then they stumble over the kid version of Majin Buu!


_Oh yeah! A DBZ-fight I had in mind! Enjoy! I don´t own any of the characters._

**Super Perfect Cell, Cooler and Dabura vs. Kid Buu**

`It was about time that the old man agrees´ Cooler thought.

For past two weeks you had annoyed him, right now King Yenma was sending them to a random place where the two can battle. But the lizard-like creature knew the whole time that Cell and Dabura were the ones with the stronger nerves. They first learned about each other first a while ago just because of the reason that Dabura was in paradise. Cell and Cooler still don´t knew why. A demon king in the paradise? Anyway, as Cell and Dabura noticed that they had similar power levels they instantly wanted to fight. Now their wish came true. Cooler came with Cell for the reason why that he´s the only one in hell that isn´t completely crazy. His family is going on his nerves because Frieza´s only employment is planning his revenge on the Super Saiyan while King Cold only complains about the fact that he would deserve something better than hell. The legendary Super Saiyan can only speak one word and this Bojack-guy is just a big pain because he claimed that he´s stronger than everyone in hell, but after two defeats first against Cell and then against Broly he´s now saying that it was just luck. But now the two entered the battlefield. To their surprise their halos disappeared.

"Hm, looks like the old man hasn´t sent Dabura here" Cell remarked.

Then the two regarded the battlefield. It looked just like a perfect copy of the Sacred World of the Kais.

"And? What do you say?", Cooler asked Cell. "Is this battlefield good enough for your fight?"

"Hm, I think yes" Cell answered.

Then they sensed something. They looked to left and saw a character appearing. It was a red demon wearing a blue coat with a white cape which halo was gone too. Cell instantly knew that this was his opponent. But the thing that confused him a bit was the fact that Dabura´s face had the expression of a villain. Before their fight they could only communicate through telepathy. But Dabura´s voice sounded really nice.

"Ah, finally!" Cell said.

"So, you´re Cell.", Dabura spoke. "It´s so nice that I can have my old personality back. It changed after I came to paradise, you know."

"And why exactly you came to paradise?" Cooler wanted to know.

"The old man thought that it would be a bigger punishment for me cause I am, I mean were the king of the dark world already."

"I think that´s enough explanations.", Cell interfered while going into a battle stance. "You want to begin too, don´t you?"

Dabura went into a battle stance too.

"I want. Let´s begin."

One second later they lunged at each other. They jumped into the air and punched and kicked as if it gives no tomorrow. Dabura gave Cell a hard time but Cooler noticed that Cell had reduced his power level to the level he had at the Cell games(as Perfect Cell). Dabura was pretty good at blocking Cell´s attacks but the android increased his power for a short moment which he took to elbow Dabura in the chest. Dabura was caught off guard and couldn´t block Cell´s next action. He spun around and kicked Dabura in the chest sending him flying backwards. But the demon king caught himself and landed on the ground with his feet. Cell came down too and stood now a few meters away from Dabura.

"Well, I´ve analyzed your strength now.", Cell remarked triumphant. "And I can say now that I´m stronger than you."

"Oh really? Prove it!" Dabura demanded.

As answer Cell started to power up a bit. A yellow aura started to appear around Cell. Now Dabura realized that Cell was right. He stepped back a bit gritting his teeth.

"Hahahaha!", Cell laughed. "You see now what power is, demon king?"

But as answer Dabura just spat on him. Cell, knowing that Dabura had something in mind, tried to dodge the spit but it touched his little finger. Two seconds later Cell´s arm started to turn into stone.

"W-What have you done to my perfect arm?" Cell asked shocked.

"Haha! Game over for you, insect!", Dabura grinned evilly. "Soon you´ll be a stone statue!"

First both Cell and Cooler were shocked, but Cell´s face expression turned to a smile. The half of his arm were already stone as Cell took his arm at the shoulder and ripped him off. But a few seconds later Cell regenerated. Now Dabura was really shocked.

"So, do you believe me now?" Cell grinned.

Dabura stretched his arm out and created a sword. But even before he could swing it at Cell something strange happened. Out of nowhere a pink ball appeared and smashed down in the bottom between them where it liquefied into some pink slime.

"Huh? What the hell is that?" Cell questioned grimly.

But Dabura and even Cooler were curious.

"What could that be?", Dabura considered. "It kinda reminds me of someone…"

"Now that you say it, me too.", Cooler added. "Do you remember, Cell? This fight we watched in hell?"

"Yes, that one with Goku and this pink guy…" Cell answered.

Just after Cell had said that the pink slime started to deform. It swelled up until it transformed into a pink kid-like demon.

"Hehehahahahahaha!" the demon laughed.

"This is him! Goku´s opponent!" Cell cried.

"What was his name? Buu?" Cooler asked shocked.

"Buu? This is Majin Buu?", Dabura asked calmly before he exploded with anger. "Now I can get my revenge! DIE!"

He lunged at the little pink demon but Buu simply blocked his fist with his arm. Laughing like crazy he punched Dabura in the chest before he kicked his head, sending Dabura flying. Before someone could react Buu teleported himself before Cell. He tried to punch him but Cell was able to block it. He kicked in Buu´s stomach but one second later Buu swung his head tentacle and slapped Cell. While the android was stumbling backwards Buu opened his fist and fired a purple beam out of his hand which pressed Cell into a big, nearby stone that exploded after the impact. Buu turned around and saw Cooler who stretched out his finger firing a few finger beams. The beams shot right through Buu´s chest creating eight holes in the stomach.

"Hahahaha! Let´s see if you´re still so strong… with that holes in your body?" Cooler grinned confident of victory.

But Buu just inhaled one time and the holes closed themselves. While Cooler was paralyzed because of this movement Buu extended his right arm and punched Cooler right in the face but then Buu grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled the lizard creature to him only to smash him into a lake with his other arm.

"Gahahahahahaha!", the pink monster couldn´t stop laughing. "Me winner!"

Cell stood up and touched his forehead with the right index and middle fingers.

"Grr! How dare you! You little punk, take this! Special Beam cannon!"

The beam Cell fired off blew Buu´s head away. But Buu pulled a new head out of his throat. Now Dabura appeared behind him and as Buu turned around he spat on him.

"Hm, this could work." Cell said.

Meanwhile Cooler jumped out of the water and landed on a rock that looked out of the water. He watched Buu turning into stone from the chest. Buu punched the stoned parts of his body and destroyed them, only to regenerate them again. Cooler wanted revenge.

"Hey, you disgusting chewing gum!", he cried and Buu turned to him. "You´re going on my nerves! I´ll finish you now in my final form!"

Buu watched with amusement as Cooler grew, his head got spikes and the mouth guard appeared.

"You´re done for!" Cooler cried and rushed towards Buu.

He punched Buu in the chest, then grabbed the head tentacle and threw Buu in the ground, While Buu was laying on his back Cooler stormed down and placed his foot on Buu´s face pressing him down.

"Move aside, Cooler!"

Cooler turned around and saw Dabura inhaling. Cooler flew away and Dabura spat a large amount of flames at Buu.

"Gaarghhh!" Buu cried as his body burned and dissolved himself into many little pieces.

`Not bad, Dabura.´, Cell thought. `This shall be enough for this brat.´

"Ha! And Goku had to go Super Saiyan 3 for this brat!" he cried.

As if it wanted to answer the little pink pieces raised and flew around Cell. Just when he that should be the little things deformed all into little Buus. All of them started to fire ki blasts. Cell couldn´t get away. He got flooded with them. Suddenly they stopped and attacked Cell all at once. They punched at kicked against Cell´s defense more and more. But the android had enough. He thrust them all away and created his Perfect Barrier. The purple shield got bigger and bigger and squashed each of the little Buus.

`Grr, I can´t believe it!´, Cell thought angry. "I had to use my barrier for that little brats! I hope they´re done for once and for all!´

But once again the little pink pieces came together and formed Buu again.

`C-Could it be? Is there realy only one way to destroy him?´

But Cell couldn´t think longer because Buu opened his mouth and fired a large pink beam at Cell while making a `Gack!´-noise. One of Cell´s arms was destroyed by this attack. But the thing Buu did next was more destructive. As Cell looked back to the pink creature he saw that Buu was building up an energy ball between his palms.

"NO! It can´t be!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the demon cried as he fired his Kamehameha which nearly destroyed every body part of Cell. Only the half of his left foot, his chest and one half of his head were left. Buu laughed at him before he wanted to destroy him completely. Dabura interfered just in time and brought Buu away from Cell by punching him in the back. Buu recovered very fast and beat up Dabura without stopping. At the end he extended his right foot and pressed Dabura in the ground. Buu laughed again but this gave Cooler the opportunity to smash him down from behind. As Buu met the ground Cooler went after him. Buu jumped away and punched the ground as Cooler landed.

`What in all world is this kid doing?´ Cooler thought.

But his question was answered by Buu´s fist coming out of the bottom right before him and giving him a perfect uppercut. While Cooler was stumbling backwards Buu draw his arm back and fired ki blasts at him. Many ki blasts. As he stopped Cooler fell down on his back. He had many little wounds.

Buu handled the other two opponents very quick but it was enough time for Cell to regenerate. He was bleeding out of the mouth and many other spots.

"Alright, that does it!" he said angry to himself.

He had only one option left, he knew that. So he flew up very high and raised his hands to the sky.

"Alright, planet and universe!", Cell cried. "Give me that stupid energy to finish this little punk once and for all!"

Buu noticed an energy change and as he looked up he saw Cell, building up some blue ball. He wanted to attack Cell but he forgot Dabura. He took the sword he created against Cell and cut Buu in half from the head on. While the demon regenerated the demon king spat on both of them. One of the parts did it to get rid of the stone spit, the other one don´t. Dabura stomped on the other one, crushing him.

Meanwhile Cooler had stood up. After he had noticed Cell building up a Spirit Bomb he wanted to kill Buu too, but his own way. So he flew up too.

"This little brat will never annoy me again after he met THIS!" he said to himself.

So he started to build up a giant orange energy ball, the Supernova.

_Meanwhile in hell…_

"Hey! Looks like Cell needs more power to destroy this punk!" Frieza remarked.

"I don´t know…", Dodoria wondered. "Shall we help him?"

"I don´t really know…", King Cold uttered. "If Cell kills him he could come in here.

"I don´t see a bad point in this.", Raditz said. "Then we have more action in here."

"The Ginyu-Force agrees to this!" Jeece, Burter, Recoome and Guldo cried in unison.

"I hate you Buu…" Babidi murmured.

"Well then, raise your hands!" Frieza spoke.

In a very short time almost every villain in hell raised his hands to the sky, even Broly.

Cell, not knowing that Frieza and the others were helping, was surprised. His Spirit Bomb suddenly grew on double size. Because of the negative energies the color of the Spirit Bomb changed from sky blue to black. Cell grinned.

"Hey, you little runt!" he cried.

Buu, after beating up Dabura, turned to Cell again and noticed the now very big black ball.

"This is where your live ends!", the android exclaimed before he threw it at Buu. "NOW! YOU! DIE!"

The black Spirit Bomb reached Buu faster than the pink demon had thought. But to his surprise, he was able to hold it.

"No way!" Cell was shocked as he saw how Buu was pushing his attack back at him.

"Don't worry, Cell!", Cooler´s attack was now finished too. "Your end has come, you runt!"

Buu was pressing Cell´s attack to the right but Coolers attack came from the left. As Buu realized that, he stopped. Because he had no other way he held the Supernova with his left and the Spirit Bomb with his right arm.

"Even that isn´t enough!" Zangya shrieked from the hell.

But now something unexpected happened. The demon king Dabura, bleeding out of many spots, appeared above Buu. The demon wasn´t prepared for him and was to slow.

"HAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dabura fired many red energy blasts at Buu, with one target. Now Buu was the one who was shocked. Dabura had blew away his arms. Now was the path free and the attacks were squeezing Buu, but it wasn´t enough. But Cell saw his chance.

"Now it´s time to put you out of your misery!", he cried, creating a yellow aura around himself while building up a blue energy ball between his palms. "DIE! KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Solar Kamehameha met the Spirit Bomb and the attacks were squeezing Buu even more.

"As much as I like seeing you suffer, It´s time to draw the finish line!" Cooler said and fired his Death Flash to his Supernova.

"Now I get my revenge!" Dabura announced and used fired his Evil Impulse.

That was it. Both attacks were filled up with too much energy and Buu couldn´t take it anymore.

"Gaauuuuuaauuwwaaaaarrrrghhhhhaahhhhhhhhh!" he cried as every cell of his body vanished.

Cooler transformed back into his fourth form. The three fighters were exhausted, but they had won. Now, suddenly a bright light appeared and took the three with him as it faded. As Cell, Cooler and Dabura could see something again they found themselves before King Yenma´s table.

"You did it", he said. "You´re freed the universe! Now you three can go to paradise!"

"NO!", Cell cried. "I want to keep my personality!"

"He´s right. I don´t want to end like Dabura."

King Yenma was surprised but sent them back to hell. Dabura came with them because Yenma allowed it to him for defeating Buu. As they were back in hell they wondered why Buu wasn´t there but they got their answer seven years later with Uub´s appearance.

_Sacred World of the kais…_

"What´s wrong, Kibitoshin?"

"Nothing Goku, I just thought that I sensed Buu´s energy again."

"That´s funny, I thought I had sensed Cell."

"You too are both crazy! They´re both dead and this is it!"

"Yeah, I think you´re right Vegeta."

_Well, there you have it. NOONE MESSES WITH MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS! I would love it if you leave a review here. Well then, BerserkKnuckles791 is out!_


End file.
